A Midnight Kiss Chaptered Story
by xxfanficloverxx
Summary: The follow up events from New Years Eve, Maria has an enemy who's out to get Jeff back and she wont stop until she gets what she wants - which may involve severe death threats.
1. Chapter 1

**_OK, so because I got a good response, I'm starting a story following up the events of 'A Midnight Kiss'. Really, it doesn't matter if you haven't read it because you might still understand the story but I suggest you do, just incase._**

Chapter 1: Maryse - The Enemy

So, we all know what happened on New Years Eve/Day, do I need to go over? No I don't, there's not much too it really. But anyway, we're going to pick up from the following Tuesday at the Smackdown tapings.

* * *

Jeff stood outside Maria's locker room, where she said she'd be in 10 minutes. He heard footsteps behind him and he spun around.

"Oh, it's you," Jeff sighed. He was facing Maryse, he didn't want anything to do with her, not after their last encounter.

"Don't look at me like that Jeffery, I know you want more," she said, walking up close to him.

"Excuse me, but I don't think anybody likes whores anymore!" Maria said, folding her arms behind her. Maryse turned around in shock.

"Whore?" she asked. "Did you just call me a whore?" She repeated.

"Hell yeah! And I'm not afraid to say it again!" Maria said, squaring up with Maryse.

"Forget it," Maryse shrugged and walked to her locker room, accompanied with an 'I'm watching you' sign.

"Nice one," Jeff complimented, giving Maria a high five.

"Want to get some food?" Maria asked. Jeff nodded.

* * *

Maryse walked into the cafeteria where she saw Maria's good friends from RAW, Mickie, Candice and John Cena. She walked over to them and sat next to them.

"What are you looking at?" Mickie asked.

"No need to be rude, just sitting down," Maryse replied.

"Don't play that game, Maria's told us all about you, and from what I've seen so far, she's damn well right," Candice said.

"Well, you know what else she said?" Maryse asked, giving an evil grin.

"We're not interested if it's about you," John said before taking a bite out of his burger.

"You'll be glad to know that it's not about me, you wont be too happy to hear it's about you guys," Maryse didn't give the trio a chance to reply, she continued with her lie.

"She spread rumours around the locker room about you guys, about how you blackmailed her, treated her terribly, gave her that bruise on her arm, there's loads more,"

"Yeah right. Maria would never do that to us!" John said.

"You're just a big fat liar! Well, forget the fat," Candice said. Maria and Jeff walked in at that very moment.

"I'll get the food," Jeff said while Maria angrily charged over to Maryse.

"What did you tell my friends?" she asked.

"The truth, it's what you said isn't it?" Maryse said and walked away. She blew Jeff a kiss along the way.

"What did she say?" Maria hated Maryse and everything about her, she knew whatever she told her friends wasn't true.

"You didn't really say those things, did you?" Maria looked at Mickie with a confused face. "About us blackmailing you, treating you badly…which are far from the truth by the way," Mickie explained.

"Is that what she said? Don't believe that big mouthed bitch!" Maria said.

"We don't believe her, we're just checking," Jeff walked over to them.

"Here's your salad," he said, handing a plastic bowl full of salad to Maria. Maria sat down and chewed at the salad ferociously.

"Is it your time of the month?" John asked.

"No! I'm just still angry at Maryse, why does she hate me?" Maria asked.

"Because you're the perfect woman," Jeff said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Maria smiled.

"Plus, she's-" Candice started but Mickie interrupted her.

"Don't get started on your insults, you wont stop!" she laughed.

Victoria walked passed the group who were laughing and tapped Jeff on the shoulder.

"Maryse wants to see you," she said.

"Tell her I don't want to see her," Jeff groaned.

"She wants to see you, when Maryse wants something she gets it!" Victoria shouted. Jeff ignored her and carried on eating.

"Are you listening to me?!" Victoria asked.

"Jesus, don't you understand English? Let me say this slowly: I…do not…want to see…Maryse!" Jeff said slowly, as if Victoria couldn't understand the language.

"No, I understand English, what I don't understand is, when you had the choice 1 or 2 months ago to be with, us and Maryse," Victoria pointed to her and Natalya. "You chose to go with…her," Victoria added.

"Maybe it's because Maria isn't a backstabbing - never mind, I really shouldn't say that. Anyway, remember what happened '1 or 2 months ago'? I don't think you do," Jeff said. Maria grabbed Jeff's arm.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"I'll tell you later," he whispered back.

"I suggest you get back to your own life before meddling with ours, know why? Because if you don't, something terrible is going to happen," Maria threatened. Victoria and Natalya walked over to another table.

Maria looked at the time.

"I got to go get ready, my match is soon, see you lot later!" Maria said and hopped down to her dressing room. Maryse watched her go inside and thought it was time to make her move.

She messed up her hair and washed up all her make up. Instead she put on some different make up to make herself look quite pale. She smiled at herself in the mirror.

"I look horrible but it'll all pay off," she whispered.

She tiptoed into Maria's dressing room. Maria was getting her hair curled but she got up out of her chair when she saw Maryse.

"Get out of my room!" Maria shouted.

"I haven't done anything to you," Maryse replied.

"I said get out of my room!" Maria repeated.

"Make me," Maryse said.

Maria was driven to a point where she couldn't take Maryse 'intellect' anymore. She pushed her out into the hallway and hit her repeated.

"Get off of me!" Maryse shouted. Maria couldn't stop, she was so angry, she just kept on hitting her.

Maryse didn't expect Maria to get this angry, she wasn't usually like that.

"Seriously stop! This really hurts!" Maryse admitted, shouting for her life. Maria pinned her up on the wall.

"That was for all the hurt you caused," Maria said breathlessly. When she let go, Maryse fell to the fall. Maria walked out into the arena as it was time for her match, she didn't have time to get ready.

Maryse put a hand on her nose, it was bleeding. She stumbled into the cafeteria where all the wrestlers noticed how she looked. Natalya walked over to her.

"What happened to you?" she asked. Maryse turned around and saw Jeff, John, Mickie and Candice staring at her.

Maryse - completely ignoring Natalya - walked over to them.

"See what Maria did?" she asked, pointed to her nose.

"You deserve it," Candice scoffed.

Suddenly, Maryse collapsed onto the table.

"Whoa!" The 4 shocked wrestlers shouted.


	2. Lies

**Thank you **punkhead **and **TithaHardyGirl **for reviewing the first chapter, I hope you like this one as much as you liked that first!**

Chapter 2: Lies

Candice hit Maryse's face repeatedly.

"You're just looking for an excuse to hit her!" Mickie laughed. Natalya rushed over to them.

"You think this is funny? That somebody has collapsed?" she asked.

"I wasn't even laughing about that," Mickie replied.

"Yeah right," Natalya said before turning back to Maryse. Candice got her cup of water, looked at it and shrugged.

"I might as well," she said to herself and chucked it onto Maryse's face. Her eyes opened.

"I liked her better unconscious already," Mickie said.

* * *

A tired Maria burst into her locker room and fell on the couch. She stared up at the ceiling - having no idea of what was going on inside the food court.

Her match against Victoria was one of the hardest she's ever been in! She was lucky to have one that match - the Smackdown writers seemed to favour her.

Maria's thoughts where interrupted by rapid banging on her door.

"Come in!" she shouted while striding over to her small table underneath her mirror filled with treats. She grabbed an apple and bounced it up and down in her hands before taking a bit.

"Are you coming in or what?" she shouted. The door slightly opened. Jeff peeked his head through.

"Uhh…we have a big problem," he whispered.

"Compared to Maryse's hatred over me, nothings a big problem," Maria chuckled slightly.

"Well, that's the problem, she sorta collapsed on the dinner table, we woke her up and she you attacked her," Jeff revealed.

Maria sat down and faced the floor. She couldn't lie to Jeff. She did attack Maryse and she realised what it could do to her career and friendships.

"Vince wants to see you," Jeff added. Maria's face shot up.

"What?!" she asked. She knew it. She was going to be fired. "Great…" she moaned and pushed passed Jeff into Vince's office.

'Here we go' Maria thought and pushed open the door. "You wanted to see me?" Maria said. Vince nodded.

"Take a seat," he motioned for her to sit down. Until she sat down, Maria didn't notice Maryse was also in the office.

"Now, I understand you two are not the best of friends. I feel that way with a lot of people, but ladies, you must stop these cat-fights-"

"This wasn't a cat-fight! She attacked me!" Maryse interrupted.

"You pushed me to my limits!" Maria shouted.

"GIRLS!" Vince shouted. "I have no choice but to suspend both of you if another fight occurs, OK?" Vince announced.

"Fine," Maryse said.

"Fine," Maria repeated through gritted teeth.

The girls both walked out of the door, trying to go at the same time.

"You go first," Maryse smiled.

"No no, you got up first," Maria replied.

"But I insisted you go first, so just go," Maryse said.

"Are you sure?" Maria asked.

"You know, ladies first," Maryse blurted out.

"Really? I always knew you were a man," Maria giggled and walked through the door with an angry Maryse following.

* * *

Jeff sat with Matt, who was giving a lecture about dedication. Jeff couldn't take it anymore.

"I get it Matt! I'm about as dedicated as-"

"Save that thought, I got to run! Good luck bro," Matt gave Jeff a kiss on the forehead like he would always do and ran out of the room. Jeff wiped his forehead, he never liked Matt kissing him.

Jeff heard a knock on his door and he went to open it. Maryse burst through.

"Jeff, we need to talk, it's very important," Maryse said in the cutest voice she could handle.

"Well, hurry up because I've got a match in 10 minutes!" Jeff folded his arms.

"You might need to sit down for this news, it's pretty big," Maryse lied.

Jeff obeyed her and sat down.

"While I was in Maria's dressing room, I found this," Maryse held up a pregnancy test and threw it over to Jeff. "Take a good look, it's positive," Maryse said.

"Huh? You're lying, we haven't even done it yet!" Jeff stared down at that pregnancy test.

"Has it crossed your mind the baby isn't yours? Before Maria hooked up with you she was the backstage slut, it could be anyone's at this rate," Maryse shrugged.

"No, no this isn't true!" Jeff said.

"And how do you know? I've never lied in my life, Maria on the other hand…"

"Get out of my room!" Jeff shouted. Maryse rushed out and smirked when she saw Maria walking in the hallway.

Jeff's tears almost drowned the pregnancy test he held in his hands.

* * *

Maria and Jeff sat in two deckchairs at the beach while the sunset.

"Don't you think we should be getting back?" Maria asked.

"I want to talk to you about something," Jeff reached into his bag and pulled out the pregnancy test. "Can you explain this?" he asked.

"Jeff, we haven't even done it yet!" Maria laughed nervously.

"I didn't say your baby belonged to me!" Jeff replied.

"That test isn't mine, who gave this to you?" Maria asked.

"Maryse," Jeff waved the test in front of his face.

"And you believe her! Over me?" Maria couldn't believe what her ears where hearing. "I'm your girlfriend! On new years eve you told me you loved me, what happened to that love? You cant even trust me?" Maria shouted.

"Should I trust you? That's the question, and according to this, the answer is no,"

"How can you not trust me? Jeff, we love each other, what's gotten into you?" Maria got up and walked back to the arena.

Maryse lay on the wall, waiting for Maria to walk back in.

"Congratulations Maryse, you want him, you got him," Maria said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Giving up so soon? Easier than I thought," Maryse replied. Maria stopped walking and turned around to face Maryse.

"You better stop running your mouth because soon enough, it's going to get you into big trouble," Maria warned.

"My knees are shaking!" Maryse mocked.

"Shut the hell up," Maria whispered.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you, it sounded like the fear was talking," Maryse said, bringing her ear closer to Maria's face.

"Fuck you," Maria said in her ear before walking off.

"Hold up, right there!" Maryse walked to Maria who carried on walking.

"I said stop walking!" Maryse repeated.

"You're not my boss," Maria replied, walking to her locker room.

Maryse grabbed Maria's hair and pulled her closer. "I told you to stop walking,"

"I've gotten the best of you before Maryse, don't make me do it again," Maria threatened. "Now let go of my hair," Maria struggled to pull out of Maryse's strong grip.

"Go on then, do it again," Maryse said. Maria managed to kick Maryse's stomach before slamming her into the lockers.

"You've got Jeff, what more do you want?" I asked.

"To get rid of you, that's what," Maryse replied.

"Well, good luck in trying. I know your game plan, you want me to beat you up, so I can get suspended, not going to happen! Attempt 403 to get rid of Maria: Failed!…Again!" Maria laughed to herself and walked to her locker room.

An angry Jeff stormed through the hall. He pinned Maryse up to the wall, strangling her.

"Let…go," she choked out.

Jeff leaned in and gave Maryse a kiss.

Mickie James, John Cena and Candice Michelle walked out of the bathrooms and saw the scene.

John Cena pulled Jeff off of Maryse.

"Jeff, what's up with you?" he asked.

"How about this for an answer," Jeff held up the pregnancy test.

Mickie and Candice stared at each other in disbelief.


	3. Lashing Out

**I kind of rushed this one because I started it but completely forgot to finish it and I got writers block so...yeah...Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Lashing out

"It has to be a fake!" Mickie said, eyeing the pregnancy test. "Don't you get it? Maryse will do anything to get Maria angry or jealous, how can you not see it?" she added.

"Maybe Maryse was right all along, you never know who to trust do you?" Jeff folded his arms.

"She's got you brainwashed," John realised.

* * *

Soon enough, the whole roster had heard about Maria's so called 'pregnancy'. Let me tell you, it wasn't great to be in her position at that time.

Maria made her way onto the plane to the backseat, ignoring all the insults thrown at her. She sat down and folded her arms in a huff.

Trying to take her mind off of things, Maria wondered who would be sitting next to her on the plan ride. Vince had thought of this stupid idea where people would draw names out of a hat, all Maria had been told was to sit at the back.

'Here we go, it could be anyone,' she thought to herself. Minutes later, Maria was still anticipating the reveal of who she would have to communicate with for 3 hours. And then she came. Maria turned to face the window again. You expect her to communicate to Maryse after all she had done? Think again.

"Don't worry Maria, I'm not here to start a fight. Not a physical fight anyway, I mean, we all know about your condition," Maryse said as she sat down. Maria didn't reply or even look at Maryse. She stared out of the window - despite her fear of heights.

Maryse tapped her on the back repeatedly, from the first tap it was annoying.

'Keep your cool, don't lash out at her,' Maria thought to herself.

"You do know it's rude to do that, then again, it's rude to have sex with someone other than your boyfriend so, I'm sure you know all about being rude," Maryse had to admit, things were getting frustrating. Maria wouldn't do anything! "You're a smart slut…" Maryse hummed. She turned to Maria, who was still not taking any notice. Actually, Maria had dozed off, Maryse's insults were tiring.

"Hey!" Maryse called, punching Maria hard on her arm. Maria woke up instantly.

"Huh?" she asked, wiping her red hair away from her forehead. "Oh, you were trying to get my attention!" Maria realised.

"Yeah, you broke a record: The longest time anybody dared to ignore me," Maryse replied with a sinister look on her face as she said the word 'dared'. Maria clapped her hands.

"Thank you for the award, I'd like to thank Maryse, for having the most boring insults ever," Maria smiled sarcastically. The air hostess walked over to the two.

"Anything you girls would like?" she asked.

"Can I have some coffee please?" Maryse asked. The air hostess quickly made her the most warm, cosy cup of coffee she had ever tasted. Too bad she really didn't care about it. Maryse planned to drop it on Maria, coincidently, the pilot announced there was going to be some turbulence.

Yeah I think you guys know what happens next…

"Maryse you complete idiot!" Maria shouted. She ran to the toilet to try and get herself clean. She grabbed plenty of napkins and started practically attacking her jeans and t-shirt.

Mr Kennedy (…Kennedy) walked out of the bathroom and saw Maria dabbing hundreds of napkins on her clothes.

"You look really stressed out, do you need any help?" he asked, putting a hand over her shoulder.

"After what you've heard I doubt you want to help me," Maria sulked.

"I don't believe any of that nonsense, here, I'll find your suitcase and get some extra clothes, just stay here," Maria nodded, feeling a burst of tears about to stream down her face as Mr Kennedy went out to find her suitcase. She smiled in his direction as the door shut behind him.

Maria leaned on the wall and waited. Just waited. 10 minutes had gone by and still no Ken Kennedy. She bent down and grabbed all the napkins and just before she dumped them in the bin, the door swung open and hit her head.

"Ouch! Mind where you're going!" she shouted, not even looking to see who it was. Mr Kennedy bent over to help Maria stand up.

"Sorry about that, I have your clothes," he said nervously. She giggled.

"Thank you," she smiled. He handed her a plain T-shirt with skinny jeans. "My favourite," she said quietly. "I'll go an change, thanks for your help," Maria said and went inside the toilet.

"No problem, I was born to help damsel's in distress," Kennedy called. Maria let out an audible laugh which brought a glowing smile to Mr Kennedy's face. He liked making people happy. Oddly out of character…

While Maria was gone, Maryse spent her time exchanging air-kisses with Jeff. Maria returned to her seat, where Jeff was sitting.

"Excuse me," Maria waved her hands in the air, hoping to catch some attention. "You sicken me," she said and sat herself on the next available seat. "I cant believe them two, just because Jeff cant trust me, for whatever reason, her finds the next girl available!" the red-headed diva complained.

"A hello would be nice," said a recognisable male voice.

"Hi Ken," Maria smiled.

All of a sudden the plane came to a halt. "That was quick," Maria said out loud. She hopped off her chair and grabbed her suitcase. She was handed a script for the Smackdown tapings.

"Another tag team match?" Maria yawned. She opened the booklet and inaudibly gasped. "Me and Jeff versus Michelle and Matt, nice to know,"

Maryse walked up to her and read the script over her shoulder. "Ooh, that's a bummer,"

Maria's blood boiled. Anything Maryse did or said made Maria want to send her to hospital, and she was sick and tired of it. She lashed out at Maryse, punching, kicking and clawing. The whole lot.

Soon, a crowd formed around the girl's fight and Mr McMahon marched to the girls. They stopped immediately. "Who started this?" he roared. All eyes turned to Maria, who sunk her head in her hands and sobbed silently.

"Well, Maria, I think you know what this means. I have no choice but to suspend you, for 8 weeks," he said.

Maria didn't bother to look up, she grabbed her suitcase and walked to the hotel, she sat in the lounge and stared at the ceiling. Suddenly, something blocked her view.

"You OK?"

Maria sat up and looked at who was talking to her. You guessed it. The man who was the cause of pretty much all her problems.

"What do you think?" she replied.

"I hate to be un-sympathetic but you brought this onto yourself," Jeff said.

"How about this for bringing it onto myself?" Maria whispered and slapped Jeff right on his cheek.


	4. Letter

**Short Chapter Alert! Short Chapter Alert! (Real A/N is at the bottom)**

Chapter 4: Letter

"What do you want from me Maria? I try to comfort you and you punch me! I stay away from you and you wont leave me alone! What do you want?" Jeff shouted.

"Love!" Maria screamed back, accompanied with tears. "That's all I need, and I'll be a happy woman, but you cant even give me that can you?" she added in a calmer voice. Jeff moved himself along the couch so he was next to Maria.

"Well, Maria, actually. A few days ago-"

"Save it,"

Maria pushed him away from her and marched to her hotel room, she didn't care that she was suspended. She just wanted the truth. She knew whatever was about to come out of his mouth would've been a lie.

She opened the door and wasn't surprised to be sharing a room with Brie Bella. "Hey Maria," she grinned.

"'Sup Brie?" she asked, wiping her tears away as she got some mascara.

"Not much," Brie replied, hiding some paper underneath the lamp.

"What's that?" Maria asked, being pulled in nearer to it.

"Nothing. Why don't you tell me about the fight?" Brie changed the subject. Maria wasn't having it.

"We're friends, just show me!" Maria moved the lamp and read the paper.

"She told you to hide this, didn't she?" Brie nodded slowly. Maria picked Brie up by her neck and pushed her to the wall. "Where is she?" Brie didn't say anything, all she did was look around nervously. "Tell me where she is or I'll break your body!" Maria threatened with all her might.

"She's in the breakfast hall!" Brie shouted, trying to gasp for breath. Maria let go of her, and she fell to the floor. "But please," she choked. "Don't tell her I showed you, she'll kill me!" Brie begged.

"I'm a woman on a mission, I don't take pleads," Maria said with a hoarse whisper. She sat in the hallway, writing on a piece of paper and texting on her phone. Before causing a scene with Maryse, she walked into Vince McMahon's office. "Sir, I need to talk to you,"

"Go on, I wont listen but go on,"

"Maryse is out to get me, she sent me a threatening text on my phone, and I've been hearing banging on my door and whispering in my ear at night! I'm not going mad and I'm not joking, look!" Maria showed the text from 'Maryse' and the threatening letter.

"Wow," Vince gasped. "I apologise Maria, you're off punishment, I'll call for Maryse straight away," Vince dismissed Maria, who strutted out of the room with a smile on her face.

Maria wasn't going to do anything to Maryse, she kept calm and walked back into her room. "Maria! You didn't tell her, did you?" she asked curiously. Maria shook her head.

"I've thought of a better way," Maria grinned into the air.

That night, all Maria did was sit and read the letter over and over again.

"I'm going to sleep, I have some training tomorrow," Brie yawned and skipped to her room.

"Night," Maria replied, trying to sound cheerful even though she didn't care. She got out her phone again. "Please, come in here, I'm begging you!" Maria tried to sound as desperate as possible.

Jeff was there in no time. "Maria?" he asked. He had a weird body language. One that said, 'I'm too worried to go to sleep'.

"Are you OK?" she asked, walking towards him.

"I'm fine, you're the one who needed my help," Jeff remembered.

"Right, well, I found this letter and I just want to know if you really wrote it," Maria handed the letter to Jeff.

He started to get teary-eyed. He wrote that letter without any intentions to send it. Someone must've found it and put it there. Well, no doubt about that!

Jeff nodded.

"You know what I say to that?" Maria asked. Jeff shook his head. "You're an asshole, I don't care what that letter says, I hope you rot in hell!" Maria shoved the note into Jeff's chest. "Have fun with your bitch," she smirked as Jeff walked away.

He looked back once, shook his head and the tears began to roll down his cheeks. Maria tried not to be taken in by his tears, she remembered what he'd done, after all, it wasn't long ago!

"I love you Maria," he whispered,

"No you don't, nobody does!"

* * *

**Yes, I know, short chapter. Also, thanks for your reviews guys and the people who have favourited this story! It means a lot!**


	5. Back togetherYAY!

**Another short chapter, but dont worry, things are really gonna kick of soon!**

Chapter 5: Back together, Yay!

Maria silently sobbed herself to sleep, despite the loud knockings on her door. The WrestleMania 25 diva's match was the last thing on her mind but she had to go through with it, she was a diva after all. Unless…no she is definitely a diva.

"Brie, can you get me some coffee?" Maria asked quietly. Brie yawned and rolled out of her bed. She turned on the lamp and read the alarm clock.

"It's 3 in the morning," she yawned, again. Maria got out of bed, as if she wasn't even tired.

"I'll get it myself," she hissed and opened the door.

"What are you doing? Nobody's down there!" Brie was starting to get creeped out. It wasn't like Maria, or any normal human being, to want a coffee at 3 in the morning.

Maria walked down the hallway. "Wait!" she said to herself. "I need to talk to Jeff," she tied her hair into a bun and turned the other way. "Jeff!" she began shouting. She repeated it over and over again until she was grabbed and pulled into the cleaner's closet.

"Maria? What are you doing and why are you up so early?" Jeff asked, as he had to talk to her too.

"Jeff!" she kept repeating.

"Yes, I know my own name thank you very much,"

"Jeff? I need to talk to you. I love you. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" she exclaimed and flung her arms in the air, hoping to be hugged.

Jeff looked at Maria closely and thought about what she said. 'As if she would admit that in real life,' Jeff thought to himself. He got the bucket of water next to him on the shelf, checked it didn't contain bleach (safety first!) and threw it on her.

Maria's eyes fluttered and she coughed violently. "Why am I here? What did I just do? Was I sleepwalking again?" she asked. Jeff nodded.

"But it's OK, because I heard what you said,"

"What did I say?" Maria asked, as if she had revealed one of her most secret of secrets.

"That you love me," Maria blushed and her eyes widened.

"Well, I don't," Maria said calmly and opened the door of the closet. "If you don't mind, I need to catch up on some sleep,"

Heartbroken once again, Jeff sighed and made his way back to his room. Maria turned her head over her shoulder and couldn't help her heart melt as they locked eyes.

"Come inside," she whispered. Jeff walked across the hallway into Maria's room, hoping not to wake anyone up.

*~*~*

Back in Maryse's room, which she shared with Jeff, she was woken up by the sound of her own theme song, a repeat of Smackdown was on. "Ugh!" she grunted and demanded, "Jeff, pass me the remote," No answer. "Jeff!" she shouted. She rolled over to realise he wasn't even there. 'So she think's she's smart?' Maryse thought. 'It's time for the teacher, to become the pupil,'.

*~*~*

Twirling with Maria's hair as she lay her head on his chest, Jeff began to think about something serious. "About that pregnancy test, I believe you," Jeff smiled as Maria looked up at him. She also had a quick glance at the time, 7.30.

"I've got to meet Santina, see you later," Maria hopped out of bed.

"Santina?"

"You'll see," Maria chuckled and skipped out of the door. She bumped into a vicious Maryse.

"Where are you going?" she hissed.

"Where all the other diva's are, to meet Santina for the first time," Maria replied, in all honesty. She chuckled and looked at Maryse as if to say 'Where've you been? Under a rock?'. She walked off and met up with Mickie and Candice.

"Can you believe it? WrestleMania 25!" Candice squealed. "And we get to be part of it!"

"Don't forget Santina, I cant wait to see him, her!" Mickie added.

"And you know what makes it all the better? I'm back with Jeff!" Maria did a little twirl to celebrate.

"Isn't that just great…" Maryse whispered.

"Yeah I know!" Maria turned around with a grin. She didn't care what Maryse thought, she was on top of the world.

Maryse ran a hand through her blonde hair and shook her head. "I hope you know it's not official," she grinned slyly and walked off. Maria shrugged.

"Have fun dying alone!" Maria waved as Maryse walked through the doors.

*~*~*

After WrestleMania was over, and Santina was introduced, Maryse sat in her dressing room, staring at the mirror.

"Maryse Outlet, I believe you are in the wrong shoes," she said to herself. And a plan hit her. "I know exactly what to do,"

*~*~*

**Guys, I know it's short but is the calm before the storm!**


	6. If this isnt love

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers, especially TithaHardyGirl for reviewing every chapter! Means a lot! But all comments are appreciated!**

Chapter 6: Is this really _love_?

The dark atmosphere did nothing to threaten Maryse. Her eyes were fixed on the mirror, adjusting her hair numerous times. 3 minutes. 3 minutes left until she had to force her eyes to look at a little stick we call a pregnancy test. She was more than worried.

Her foot tapped rapidly on the ground and her lip trembled. Her heart began to pound out of her chest.

The moment came. Maryse swallowed hard. She looked at it, her eyes trying to wander off. But she connected with that dreadful thing…

Pregnant.

Maryse shut her eyes tight, stopping the tears from flowing out. She took a deep breath in and looked into the mirror once more.

"There you go Maryse. Fired. Just like that," she looked up at the ceiling. "Why did this happen to me?!" she wondered. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. It was time to tell Vince.

* * *

Maria's hair bounced along in the hallway as she listened to 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavinge. As she stopped to get a cupcake, Jeff hugged her from behind.

"Hey baby," she greeted him. Jeff kissed her cheek.

"How are you today?" he asked.

"Perfect," she giggled. A depressed Maryse walked by them, with her suitcase in one hand, her hat in another. She dragged herself along the hallway, stopping to look at Jeff. She didn't say anything, she just stared at him with tears in her eyes. She used a single finger to wipe the single tear rolling down her cheek. Maryse shook her head and continued walking towards the door.

"What was that about?" a confused Maria asked. Jeff continued to watch Maryse walk away, not even looking back. Jeff followed Maryse quietly to the limo.

"What's going on?" he asked. "I thought I made it clear, leave Maria and I alone!" Maryse took in a deep breath, she had to tell him sooner or later.

"I wont be in your way anymore Jeff," Maryse ran a hand through his rainbow-coloured hair. She kissed him on the cheek and got into the back of the limo. Jeff put a hand to stop the door from closing and he jumped in.

Maryse stared out of the window, not noticing Jeff had come inside. He put a protective hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Maryse stared at her feet. The tears were starting to flow again. She closed her eyes, hoping Jeff would just leave her alone, even though the car was already moving. Jeff forced her to look at him by turning her head. "What's wrong?" he repeated.

Maryse shook her head out of Jeff's tight grip and stared once more at the window. The car came to a stop as the chauffer went to get some petrol. Perfect alone time.

Maryse kept her gaze out on the sunny day. Young children playing with their parents, teenagers hanging out. Maryse used to think of that sight as sickening, she hated children, but it warmed her inside.

"If you really love me Maryse, you'll tell me what's wrong," Jeff said, trying to sound serious. He knew how desperately Maryse wanted him, and even though he hated her, he still cared.

"Did you and I ever have, _sex_?" Maryse asked, hoping the answer was a firm no.

"Yeah," Jeff admitted. Maryse couldn't take it anymore. The tears came flowing out as she laid her head on Jeff's chest.

"Well, you wont be happy to know that I'm.." Maryse paused. She looked up at Jeff, who actually really was generally concerned. "Really upset that you and Maria are together but, that's life," Maryse lied.

Jeff leaned to one said, eyeing Maryse. She looked normal, apart from her red cheeks. "What's really going on?" Jeff lay back, enjoying the comfort of the limo. Maryse looked at the park and noticed a free bench.

"Come on," she said and dragged Jeff into the park.

* * *

"Cut the crap Maryse!" Jeff shouted as Maryse took more photos of random people. "What did I really jump into the back of a limo for?"

"I'm pregnant,"

Jeff's eyes popped out of his head. "You're _what_?"

"I'm pregnant! Get used to it! And I got fired, because I'm pregnant, I cant believe it!" Maryse replied as the tears came back. They wouldn't leave her alone that day!

"I thought you had more class! You would stoop as low as to say that you're pregnant to get my attention!"

"Jeff! I'm not lying!" Maryse took in a breath. "If you really love _me_, then you'll believe me," Jeff jumped out of the seat.

"Start thinking straight, I don't love you!" Jeff shouted. Maryse got up and looked at him, eye-to-eye.

"Oh really? Then how comes every time you look at me, I see a look that shows how desperate you are. Every time you look at Maria, your eyes are dark, dull and leave people feeling cold. Every time you touch me, I can feel the shivers in your body. When you speak to me, you speak with emotion, thoughts and feeling, you argue with Maria every other day! You always want to see me, you cant take your eyes away from me! If that isn't love, I don't know what is,"

Jeff sat back down and put his head in his hands.

"I don't love you," he repeated.

"Then why did you follow me? Because you care! You only care about those you love!" Jeff looked back up at Maryse.

"This is about you being pregnant, not what I feel about you!"

"So you admit it?" Maryse asked. Jeff looked back down with a confused face. Maryse sat herself opposite him and took his hands into hers. "Jeff, look at me and tell me the truth, why are you with Maria?"

"Are you my therapist?" Jeff replied rudely.

"Fine, I'll go, I'll just leave you here and I'll get my pregnant behind out of your life, if that's what you want!" Maryse stood up and left.

* * *

Soon, Jeff found himself in the back of his brother's car. "I don't know what to do," he muttered. Matt put a protective arm around his younger brother.

"Do what you think is right," he whispered. "Of course, jumping on me at Backlash wasn't right so maybe you shouldn't make your own decisions,"

"Matt! I'm a grown man! I don't need you making any decisions for me! So someone I know is pregnant! That doesn't change who I am or what I want to do!" Jeff shouted.

"Seems like you should say that to yourself," Matt wisely replied.

* * *

"Hey Brie," Maria sighed. She hadn't heard a word from Jeff all day. She was starting to get worried. "Could you hand me my phone?" she asked. Brie Bella threw Maria her phone, she caught it in mid-air. She dialled Mickie's number.

"Hey, Mickie James here!" Mickie greeted.

"Mickie, it's Maria. I'm really worried about Jeff," As Maria spoke, the door opened and Jeff came in. She dropped the phone, still leaving it on. "Jeff!" she shouted and flung herself at him.

"Get off me," he moaned and pushed her off. Maria looked up angrily.

Over on the other side of the phone line, Mickie James listened closely as an argument broke out.

"What did Maryse do?" Maria asked.

"Why do you think it's always her? She's a nice girl you know!" Jeff replied unexpectedly.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Mickie shouted over the phone, along with Brie who agreed.

"All I ever hear is you 2 arguing, I don't know what kind of couple you are meant to be but I preferred him with Maryse!" Brie shouted and walked out of the room.

"Well, Brie is right. In nine months I'm going to be a father! I don't need you to ruin that!" Jeff slammed the door behind him. Maria picked up the phone and said a few last words.

"Thanks a lot Mickie,"

* * *

**A/N: I've confused myself, now, after writing that, I want Jeff and Maryse to get together! But they cant! What she's saying isn't true! ARGH!**


	7. Frustration

A Midnight Kiss

**A/N:This chapter is going to be in different character POV's, just wanted to try it out!**

Chapter 7: Frustration

_*Jeff's POV*_

As I lay on the couch in my brother's hotel room, watching DVD's of past Wrestlemania's, my mind began to drift.

I don't know what it was about her. Her hair? Her looks? Her smile? Just something about Maryse makes me attracted to her. I wish I'm not, but the heart wants what the heart wants. It's just that my mind is telling me something different. I belong with Maria. I remember our first kiss, I remember the first time I laid eyes on her! Her hair shone in the pale sunlight, my heart melted. But Maryse, even the way she spoke made me shiver.

"_How comes every time you look at me, I see a look that shows how desperate you are. Every time you look at Maria, your eyes are dark, dull and leave people feeling cold. Every time you touch me, I can feel the shivers in your body. When you speak to me, you speak with emotion, thoughts and feeling, you argue with Maria every other day! You always want to see me, you cant take your eyes away from me! If that isn't love, I don't know what is," _

Worst of all, I was the father of her baby. I've never been a father before, obviously, but that also means I'm more than inexperienced. 9 months is a long time away but I've got a career ahead of me! A baby will ruin it, as much as I hate to hate this scenario. Why is life so complicated? Matt threw a beer can my way. Instead of catching it, I let it lay on my chest when it landed.

"Jeff, you haven't said a word to me since you decided to stay last night," My gaze was focused on the TV. "Jeff!" Matt raised his voice, but I kept to myself. "What is wrong with you?!" he shouted.

"I don't care if you've never kept a girl for more than 3 months! I want Maria in my life! Maryse can just stuff it! And so can you!" I shouted.

_*Maria's POV*_

As Brie and Nikki Bella kept by my side, I looked out of the window, I had a beautiful view of the ocean.

"He doesn't know what he's saying," Brie observed as she rubbed her hand around my back.

"He'll come back to you," Nikki added. I smiled at their concern.

"I'm fine guys, don't let me take up any more of your time," I softly spoke and the twins walked away simultaneously. I leaned over the bar that stopped me from falling onto the ground. I let the wind blow my hair around as I took in the fresh air.

Jeff Hardy. The enigma. The rainbow-haired warrior. The man who took away everything from my life. Believe it or not, I couldn't cry. No tears filled my eyes. I was angry as hell but I wasn't crying. It was impossible for me to cry. No, I didn't want to cry. I wanted revenge, I just didn't have the heart.

The door opened and I spun around. Mickie was standing at the door, breathless.

"I know you're really angry with me for setting Jeff off but I cannot stand having you mad at me! But Maryse is pregnant! He is really confused,"

"So you are on his side now?"

"Of course not!" Mickie shook her head. "I'm with Team Maria. Always have been, always will be," As I turned around to face the ocean once more, she joined me, putting a protective arm around me. The sun's rays turned to us, I started to sing, not that I can.

_"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me. I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cryEvery once in a while even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing, what could have been_

_And not seeing that loving youIs what I was trying to do,"_

Mickie brought me close. "It's OK," she whispered.

"But it's not. He took everything from me. You know why? Because he cant keep his hands off of disrespectful sluts like her! I mean, she's pregnant, with his baby! I should be the one holding his baby inside my body, not her!" I cried. I rested my head on Mickie's shoulder, still no tears were coming out.

_*Maryse's POV*_

I dragged my suitcases across the concrete ground as I approached the steps of my home. Nobody lived there but me. The perfect place to clear my head, since I wasn't a part of the WWE Universe, where else was I meant to go?

Then, I found myself in another difficult situation, baby or job? I sat down on my couch and put my head in my hands. No matter what had happened, I still wanted Jeff. I wanted him more than I even wanted my job. He was my everything.

Jeff Hardy and Maryse Outlett. A match made in heaven, but Maria had to come into the mix. I laid my eyes on him first and I don't regret any moment of it. I will fight for who I want and what I want. It's just that, there are so many obstacles to overcome, I cant do it on my own.

But that's what I get, don't I? I say one thing and the whole locker room hates me. But you know what? I dont care, that part of my life is _over._

_*Jeff's POV*_

I sucked my thumb as I curled up in a ball in my own bed. I heard knocking at the door.

"Come in," I called and straightened myself out. Matt was back.

"That's it, tonight, with the rest of the guys, you and me are going to have some fun," Matt announced. I shook my head and returned to my normal position. Matt sat next to me, reminding me of when we were little.

_A 5 year old Jeff Hardy curled up in a ball and sucked his thumbs after falling from his bike. His older brother, Matt Hardy, came up to him with an ice pack for his knee. Silently, he sat Jeff up and rocked him forward and back. _

"_Am I going to die?" Jeff asked, removing his now red thumb from his mouth._

"_No, but your knee will hurt for a few days," Matt cleared up the situation. _

"_No!" Jeff fell to the ground, over-dramatizing it. Matt rolled his eyes. _

"Back to earth!" Matt called as I sat up. I let Matt put his arm around me, laying my head on his chest.

"Sorry, for lashing out earlier, I'm just-" Matt put his finger in front of me, silencing me. I looked up at Matt.

"Don't say anything, your big brother will get you through this," Matt whispered. Matt got up and exited.

"Wait!" I called, but he had already gone. A brother on a mission.

_*Maria's POV*_

I heard a knock on the door. I opened it with my arms crossed. To my surprise, Matt was standing there. With me being vulnerable, still trying to cry. I let him in without a word.

"I know you're upset about this situation," Matt spoke.

"Upset? I'm not upset! Far from it! I'm angry, I want revenge. I want to chew him up and spit him out!" I shouted.

"Talk about aggressive!" Matt muttered.

"And I know how to do it," I grinned and pulled Matt in for a kiss.

* * *

**OK! I've cleared my confusion, it was a one time thing! [Anonymous reviews are allowed now by the way...]**


	8. Saved! By Mr J Hardy

A Midnight Kiss

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay guys, but I'm back!**

Chapter 8: Saved

Maria slowly pulled away from the kiss. She shut her eyes tight. No matter how much she enjoyed it, she knew it was wrong. Maria pounded her fists on the wall.

"No!" she repeatedly muttered to herself. Matt looked down at the ground, tapping his foot innocently. He opened the door and walked out. Maria pulled him back. "If you dare tell anyone," she stated evilly.

"I got it," Matt replied and rushed out of the room. Maria crossed her arms and stared out of the window.

*~*~*

Jeff sat up and rubbed his eyes in a daze. He looked at his television, the sound of the cheering fans almost deafened him. He looked at his watch and his eyes lit up.

"Didn't Matt say something about the guys going out tonight?" Jeff grinned to himself. "Now, let's see…" he started to think to himself. He jumped up with his finger in the air. "I've got it!" He sat back down and attacked the buttons on his phone with his thumb.

"Hello?" John Cena asked.

"Hey John, it's Jeff. I know you're good friends with Maria so, could you ask her if she would like to go clubbing tonight? She can bring friends if she wants, and don't say I said so, thank you!" Before John had a chance to answer, Jeff hug up and called the other John. Morrison.

"Hey Morrison! Would you do a little favour for me?" Jeff asked.

"If it involves alcohol, I'm there!" he joked. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, some guys are going to the club tonight, and I know you have a charm with the ladies. Now, what I want you to do for me…" Jeff started to whisper. After a few minutes, he was finished.

"Sure, this should be fun!" Morrison said and hung up. Jeff smiled happily to himself before skipping over to the wardrobe, his colourful hair swaying side to side.

*~*~*

Maryse adjusted her top once more, showing a little more cleavage than before. She ran a hand through her hair and smiled. "It's a Friday night, time to get myself pissed," she giggled. She grabbed her handbag and strutted out into the street.

"Hey sexy," one man called out to her.

"In the words of Britney Spears, there's only 2 types of guys out there, one's that can handle me and ones that are scared," Maryse took a good look at the pathetic man trying to chat her up. "And I'm afraid," she sighed, "You fall into the latter category, good luck finding a girl who would actually settle for you," Maryse giggled to herself and walked into the club.

"I'm not finished…" the man said to her and grabbed her waist.

"What are you doing? We aren't even drunk yet!" Maryse said and then thought to herself. She smelt the mans breath as he breathed down on her neck. Alcohol. And lots of it. "Get off me!" she protested, but he was too strong.

*~*~*

Maria walked into the club, linking arms with Mickie. The lights were bright and the music was loud. They had to practically shout inside their minds to hear themselves think.

"OK, so where is he?" Mickie asked, staring around, looking for the Rainbow Haired Warrior.

"Forget about him! We came here to party!" Maria started spinning around taking in the atmosphere. Mickie firmly grasped her friend's shoulders, stopping her.

"We are looking for Jeff, whether you like it or not? OK? We need to sort out this situation!" Mickie said to her friend. Maria groaned and pulled away from her friend's grasp. She walked up to the bar and ordered drinks - lots of them.

Mickie found a seat and placed her butt inside it. Her arms were folded and she shook her head in disgust as Maria turned from innocent, sweet girl with a broken heart to a crazy, bitchy, party animal with not a care in the world.

"Hey," A sober John Morrison said to a drunken Maria. John knew what he was doing, Maria didn't.

*~*~*

"Don't you know who I am?" Maryse yelled as she was being thrown into the back of a van.

"It doesn't matter who you are. All that matters, is that you don't remember any of this in the morning," the drunken man snarled as he lit up a cigarette outside.

"A-A-Any of what?" Maryse trembled, cursing her sexiness in her mind.

"You'll see," he chuckled. He walked into the back of the van and shut the doors. He reached his zipper and started to unzip his trousers.

"No stop!" Maryse shouted, tears falling down her eyes as she realised what was about to happen.

"Why?" he grunted. Maryse backed away into the corner as he stalked towards her.

"I-I-I'm -"

"You're what? I haven't got time for this! Just undress yourself and we can get this all done with!" Maryse shrieked for help. He slapped her across the face. "Shut up!" he shouted.

"I'm pregnant!" she shouted, holding her cheek in unbelievable pain. "Please, leave me alone," Maryse got on her knees. "I'm begging you," she said quietly as she cried. She looked up after a short while. The doors were open. That drunk man was no-where to be seen. Maryse clutched her stomach and walked out. She ran home, promising herself to never set foot in a club again.

*~*~*

"So, you think I'm a cool person?" Maria giggled shyly.

"Of course I do baby," John Morrison ran a hand through her hair lightly.

"Guess what? I'm not just cool, I'm an animal," Maria whispered in his ear. "An animal in bed," she added. Mickie was not around to see any of this. She left a long time ago. She couldn't stand to see her best friend degrade herself in such a way.

Jeff, waiting calmly in a corner, watched as Maria and John Morrison got dirty on the dance floor. It was almost his time to step in.

Later on, John and Maria were in the toilets.

"This isn't really romantic," Maria said, now starting to realise what was going on.

"Who said I was the romantic type?" Maria started fiddling with her glass of wine.

"Well maybe we shouldn't do this, it's not right," Morrison shrugged his shoulders and grabbed Maria's wrist.

"We're doing it," he snarled.

"John! Don't!" Maria pleaded. Jeff, listening at the door burst into the room.

"Leave her alone!" he shouted.

"What if I don't?" John asked, pushing Maria to the ground.

"Well then," Jeff shrugged and punched John Morrison, who fell to the ground. Maria stood up.

"Thanks Jeff," she said quietly.

"No problem," he smiled.

"You saved my life, well my virginity at least," she chuckled.

"You aren't a virgin Maria!" Jeff realised. Maria ignored him and pulled him in for a kiss.

Mickie, who had just returned, walked in and saw the scene. A small smile spread on her face.

**What do you think of my return chapter? Much better than my Dancing in the UK! one lol!**


End file.
